Created Inside
by YYHfan
Summary: Humanity is thoughtlessly owned by humans alone, toyed with, given and taken at will. When his partner's humanity is lost to hunger, will Hanna be able to save him?
1. Chapter 1

(Sorry if the ratings are off XD;; WOO whaddyu think?)

A ghost is a ghost and a ghost is very dangerous to one whos soul is nearly leaking out his ears. Dead things are intensely dangerous to the living ones around them, the imbalance of life and death creating chaos as it fights for equilibrium. But who could have thought a living being, a tiny, shrivled old woman, could have been so deadly?

Hanna's elbow scraped along the pavement as he fell, the marker clacking down the shallow hill. He didn't see where it landed in the darkness, eyes too far behind him, too occupied watching the figure watching him from hardly a pace away.

He lost no time in scrambling to his feet, craddling his bleeding, torn arm as he forced himself out of the alley. He could still hear her cackle, still see the light wafting off her in waves, the smell of death and the scream--

CAR.

He shouted in surprise as the tires squealed angrily, the smell of rubber meeting his nose. He ignored the vulgarities as he raced past them and down the thankfully not deserted street.

Shoot, damn it! They couldn't see him like this! Somebody would call the cops, or worse!

Right, yes, another alley. Just had to get home, and--

SWEET MOTHER when did he get in front of him?!

Hanna cried out as a twisted hand shot for him, wrapping into the clothe of his shirt. He tugged hard, trying to free himself from the vice-grip as the bright eyes lurched closer. He yanked hard once, pulling them both closer to the lamplight. Yellow shined down onto the redhead and his captor, though the boy refused to gaze upwards.

He finally worked the pale green fingers free as a dark hiss met his ears. God, it felt like he was right there--

He didn't look up, only spun on his heel and was gone, around the corner.

He pushed himself faster, glancing behind him now and then. Conrad, yes. Conrad was already dead, Conrad was a vampire, Conrad could--

--Would lock his door and hide under his bed.

TONI! Toni wa a werewolf and strong and--

--Probably across town at practice.

Hanna's lungs burned angrily as he gazed down a side street before hesitantly heading down it. A ladder, perfect. He pulled it down, eyes darting around him as he scrambled up onto the fire escape, the ladder following. He crawled silently up two flights before the figure came into view, and he froze in his tracks, hand over his mouth to muffle his breathing.

His follower seemed to be having difficultied. His leg dragged behind slightly, an arm shaking violently. It jerked back now and then, but he ignored it, shuffling forward. He stopped just below the fire escape, glowing red eyes darting around. A low hiss travelled up to Hanna, who's breathing had stopped completely. He could smell him, he knew where the boy was--

--OhmyGod he was right.

The eyes locked onto him an instant later, slack features going taught as he spotted his prey. His good arm move up to the ladder, throwing it down so hard it embedded into the pavement.

Hanna whimpered loudly, throwing himself up the next few flights until he came to the roof, racing to the other side away from the stairs. Shit, shitshitshit now where? No door, there wasn't a fucking door, there wasn't a way to get down and--

_"Haaannnnnnaaa...."_

His breath caught in his throat. Please, he begged, please pleaseplease no...

He turned slowly, jaw quivering as his eyes met the figure standing opposite him.

"..... T-Travis?" he whispered. There came no response as he faced him. He ran a hand over his own chest, beginning to shake when he felt something under his shirt, tucked into the side of his pants. Oh, where the Hell--?

He pulled out his hammer slowly, the top glowing brightly. He hesitated in aiming it, both hands gripping it until his knuckles turned white.

The zombie's red eyes flickered to the seal momentarily before settling back onto Hanna's face. He shuffled forward, and the redhead pressed himself back against the edge of the rooftop, glancing out at the street far below.

"... I-I'll use it--" he shouted. "Stop. J-just stop!" The end came out as a plea, but his begging went unheard as the figure closed the distance between them. ".... P-please! I kn-know you can hear me! I know you're still--" But the green face never changed as it came near the bright lamplight from below. Six steps, five... four... "Please... Please, please..." Three... Two...

Stop.


	2. Chapter 2

(Heeeey Tell me what you think~ XD)

Red filled his vision, the large, boney hand around his throat tightening. He hadn't been breathing for the last few seconds, his own hands, tiny in comparison, clawing for freedom. Blank, lifeless, souless red devoured his sight as the same nauseating scent of death wafted around him. He tasted it more than smelled it, the thickness sticking to his tongue as his jaw hung open in a silent, choking plea.

Closer the teeth crept, stiff lips pulled back in a snarl. Hanna closed his eyes tightly, feeling stubble brush his forehead.

And then he was falling. Hard. Backwards.

The hand on his throat was gone, nothing being left to keep him steady as his knee caught the railing, his balance gone as he slipped back over the side. His eyes, used to the glow by now, were unfocused and hazy, but he heard a strange commotion around him. He felt the wind speed up as he fell, breath still caught in his throat. He was upside down now, arms flailing frantically. But suddenly there was a hand tight on his ankle and the back of his head smacked hard against brick. His glasses fell away, hands going to his now spinning head as he groaned.

"Hanna! Hanna, are you ok?!"

"Wh-wha..?" He blinked the stars away, looking up to his foot to see Conrad struggling to hold him. Wait, when did he...?

"Are you ok?!!" he shouted. There was a loud roar behind him and he turned to watch a moment before tugging hard on the redhead's foot. It took a few moments and some clever working, but soon Hanna was on his feet on the roof, being tugged to the stairs by the vampire. A huge wolf stood between the zombie and his pray, growling angrily as the red eyes followed the stumbling redhead down the stairs.

"H-how did you know I--?" Hanna murmured.

"It's a long story."

"... O-Ok..." Somehow, for once, he didn't care at the moment. Conrad seemed to notice the oddity, glancing back at him, but he said nothing. Hanna did, however, ask a different question. "Where are we going--?"

"Away?"

"B-but-- He'll find us--"

"Lock the door?"

The redhead suddenly stopped. "That won't work, Conrad-- Didn't you see Night of the Living Dead? Or Zombieland?"

"_What_?! No, Hanna, and I don't care! God, will you just--"

"... W-we need a trap. We need to set a trap--"

"With WHAT exactly?!"

The redhead's eyes glanced around them in earnest, though he saw only shapes of color. His gaze halted on a tall window next to him, and he squinted.

"...... Me."


	3. Chapter 3

The wolf had left him, leaping off the roof a few minutes after the other two. He hadn't waisted but a moment in following, forcing his lagging leg to bear his weight. Wasn't it broken?

_It doesn't matter._

But if he fell it could--

_It doesn't matter._

Right. Only one thing mattered, and that was the boy. Find the boy, touch the boy, take the boy.

Take him where?

_You're an idiot._

It was perhaps an hour before the scent lead him to the tiny apartment. The color of the smell was overwhelming - He wondered if it was a color because he couldn't smell anymore. But the voice inside of him quickly silenced the idea, nearly shoving him through the door.

The room was dark - Unusual. The red-head liked to keep the blinds of his only tiny window open, claiming to feel--

Oh, right, that didn't matter right now.

His glowing eyes didn't even need to search for the boy. He sat in a chair across the room, watching him. His glasses were gone, but he seemed to know where the zombie was.

Oh right, his eyes glowed, didn't they? Was that what he saw reflecting off the scent when he was following it--?

Another scolding from his voice later and his good leg moved forward, a jerking, lurching movement.

Hanna didn't move.

As he very slowly moved closer, wide blue eyes watching him, a strangely familiar sense of panic rose inside his chest. Panic? But why? He couldn't be hurt. Sure, he felt it, but no, it did not really _hurt_ so much as--

"Don't worry."

The voice stopped him. That hadn't come from his--

Oh, right. That was Hanna.

"I'll find a way to get you back."

He stared down at the boy, a strange flood of emotion inside of him. Why did he feel like weeping? Wait, what? Dead men don't--

Suddenly the world was red and he was jerked back by his throat. Wait, it wasn't all red, just--

An instant later his arms were pinned at his sides and he was tugged in another direction. His good leg couldn't hold him any longer off balance and he fell to the floor, dazed and confused.

_You're an __**idiot**__._

Oh bother.

(I fixed the errors in the other chapters, but I can't figure out how to replace the file. =.=;; Please help! XD; And thank you all for reading~ 8D)


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you fucking NUTS?!" The brunette paced the room, making sure to keep his distance from the corpse which currently sat on the floor, tied, a sack over his head, leaning against the wall. "THIS was your big plan?!"

Hanna stared sadly at the zombie, hardly a foot from him. "I know, I know... But we've got him now, and he can't hurt us."

"Us?" Toni interrupted. "Sorry, Hanna, but I don't think he's after _us_."

The redhead frowned deeper. ".... Yeah..."

"Makes sense," Conrad continued the thought. "Hanna's the one who always shoves his nose into business that isn't his."

"He's a detective, s'what they do." The selkie shrugged, arms crossed. He stood against the front door, which was now locked securely, or as secure as it could get.

"That's why they're a dying breen, Veser," the vampire countered. Again the youngest boy shrugged, seeming un-phased.

The redhead continued to watch as the zombie slowly seemed to come to terms with the fact he was bound. This wasn't right at all, it just wasn't.... _him._ Was he even in that body anymore? Or did she really just... suck his soul right out? He'd known from experience just how easy it was to separate body and soul, but he hadn't thought--

"I'm tired." All eyes looked up to Veser, who indeed looked slightly haggard. Oh, right, it was almost summer. He must be having finals soon - Ah, studying.

Hanna stood, smiling in his own tired way. "Yeah... It's late. If you guys want you can crash here."

"And sleep where, exactly?" Conrad interrupted.

"I call that thing you call a bed." Without another word, Veser was curled up next to the wall, shoes still on. Toni glanced at Hanna and, after a nod, she laid down next to the selkie, making sure to keep herself on the far side of the bed. She was a wolf, Hanna argued, she could protect herself from any wandering teenage hands. Not that he ever thought Veser would do more than tease.

At least not in a room full of people, asleep or awake.

Conrad found himself a chair and sat up, concluding he would keep an eye on the zombie until morning, when he'd rush himself home and let the devils have the rest of them. Hanna snuggled himself on the couch, sighing tiredly and laying an arm over his eyes. He was going to need new glasses.

It was more the strange feeling of ice cold air where it didn't belong that woke him up. More than the slightly-less-than-room-temperature hands pushing his shirt higher, more than the dry tongue slipping inside not-healed grooves in his flesh. The arm over his eyes moved higher, his blue orbs blinking in the darkness before moving down from the ceiling.

Oh God.

His chest was covered in blood. Red was dripping onto the couch, covering the hem of his raised shirt and the top of his pants. His eyes somehow cleared as he saw the hand on his chest, also covered in the warm liquid. Connected to the hand was an arm, then a shoulder, long neck, and then a head that leaned forward against an opening in his chest.

One of the staples was gone.

Not only was it not where it should have been, what was in place was a pair of dry lips lubricating themselves in his blood, a long tongue licking slowly into the pocket of his wound. He gawked in shock and horror until the glowing red eyes lifted to meet his. What he saw did not terrify him nearly as much as what he _didn't_ see.

_**"AHH--!!"**_


	5. Chapter 5

Does anybody else remember that one zombie movie with that one guy getting eaten? No? Well, this is more or less how it went.

T'was a dark and gloomy night, utterly silent save for the moaning in the distance. Poor defenseless fellow settling down in an abandoned house, hoping to get some rest when all of a sudden-

Red glowing eyes, empty eyes, stare up at him. An ungodly sound as yellowed teeth were barred, an evil snarl...

You get the picture.

Hanna, at this very moment, is thinking of that very scene, and is so much more utterly terrified of the consistancies he almost forgets it isn't nice to just punch one of your best friends in the head.

Er, well, he remembered too late.

Toni was on her feet before his scream had finished, seeing him almost fly off the arm of the couch, clutching his stomach. It didn't take but a split second to register the blood in the air, the scent seeming to have already hit the local vampire, causing him to cover his face. After all, one blood-hungry monster was just fine, thanks.

The zombie lurched back to his feet, unphased by the small love-tap from the redhead. His head cocked to the side, almost curiously, as Hanna screamed again and stumbled to his feet. He was looking at his stomach, so pale he nearly glowed in the darkness. But the sight was gone and suddenly his field of vision revolved around the dark-skinned girl.

_What was her name? Oh, right, it wa-_

Her fist collided with his jaw hard enough to send him reeling backwards. The next thing he knew there was a weight on his back as she readied for another swing.

"Sunuva-" Veser shouted, arm around the zombie's throat, the other yanking the head back.

"Hanna, get out of here!" Toni shouted. The redhead simply looked up at her in shock, confused. "I said-!" But another cry snapped her eyes back to see Veser on the floor across the room, the zombie righting himself again. The girl growled menacingly, lunging, only to come face to face with the wall. As she sat nursing her probably broken nose, Hanna was rushing for the door. Before the corpse could stop him, Conrad moved in his way.

The last thing Hanna heard as he stumbled down the stairs was, "Get out of here, don't come back!"

...

"Oh please. What kind of stupid doctor would-"

"Th' kind tha'll kick yer arse if y' don' shut it."

Lamont smirked to himself as he folded the signed bill and placed it into his shirt pocket. Worth looked good for once, or a good as the blonde could get. He must have actually left and gotten something to eat today, perhaps.

"You know, I saw something on the news."

"Eh?"

"About washing your hair. Apparently there are people who never wash their hair, and it doesn't look oily. Because apparently the natural imbalance is caused by shampoo."

Had he asked, Worth would have been returned his money for the look he gave the brunette.

"Whot's'at got t' do with me?"

His smirk grew. "It means I know you shower. Your hair is always greasy, and if you jus-"

The banging on the door caught them offguard, both simply staring for almost ten seconds. Worth stood with a grumble.

"Can' they read th' CLOSED sign...?" He mumbled angrily, chewing on his cigarette as he unlocked the door, only to have it thrown into his face, laying him flat on the floor. Hanna knelt between his legs, clutching his stomach and looking as though he was going to pass out.

"D-doc-"

Even the good doctor couldn't hide his surprise. "Whot th' HELL did yew DO?"

"I-I- G-Gladius-"

"What?" Lamont was at his side now, closing and relocking the door before helping Hanna up and leading him to the table. "Your zombie friend?"

He nodded frantically, and the older men exchanged looks as Worth quickly pulled out a few supplies. This was going to take a while.

...

(SORRY gaiz mai computer broked. T.T Will post more soon!)


End file.
